Revenge of Shuriki
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Shuriki returns. Bent on taking revenge on Sofia, she attacks Enchancia to find her.
1. Shuriki's Return

**Okay, so I just finished watching Elena and the Secret of Avalor for the 9th time(yes. the ninth time), and anyone who's watched it knows that near the end, Shuriki emerges from the water, so I don't think we've seen the last of her. That's why I'm writing this 4 chapter story; Revenge of Shuriki.**

Sofia sat on her window seat reading a book when Baileywick walked in.

"Princess Sofia. Your mother wants to see you," Baileywick said.

"Okay, Baileywick!" Sofia said as she closed her book and got up. She walked out of her room. She walked into the throne room where Miranda awaited.

"You wanted to see me, mom?" Sofia said. Miranda nodded.

"We're going down to the beach. If you want to, you can bring Clover," Miranda said.

"He hasn't been here in a while, mom. I don't know where is," Sofia said.

"Okay," Miranda said as she walked away. Sofia then followed her outside. She climbed into the coach with Miranda and her family. The coachman snapped the reigns and the coach started rolling off. Before they knew it, they were at the beach. Sofia sat near the ocean. She got up and started walking up the beach.

"Where are you going, Sofia?" Roland asked. Sofia stopped and turned around.

"I want to find some seashells for the mermaids at Meroway Cove!" Sofia said.

"Okay. Just be careful," Roland said. Sofia then walked off.  
"Where are all the seashells?" Sofia asked herself. Eventually, she found a conch lying on the ground. She went to grab it when she saw a woman past the rocks. She stepped further into the ocean and heard the her gasping as if she had been swimming for months on end.

"Hello? Do you need some help?" Sofia shouted. The woman just simply glanced at her and then continued to pull herself out of the ocean using boulder protruding through the ground. Sofia shifted even closer to the person. Her hand slipped and the person fell back into the water. Sofia then ran out to and helped her. She grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her to the shore. When she had finally arrived she released her wrist and her hand fell to the ground. The woman was panting hard. Sofia leaned down.

"Are you okay?" Sofia asked. The woman then pushed herself up. The woman raised her head to thank Sofia when she recognized her. Sofia gasped and quickly backed up out of shock.

"YOU!" the woman said.

"Shuriki!" Sofia said. Shuriki stood up and quickly proceeded towards Sofia. When she had Sofia backed up against a rock, Sofia ran as fast as she could back to her family. Shuriki followed close behind.

"GET IN THE COACH! GET IN THE COACH!" Sofia shouted to her family.

"What? Why?" Amber said as she got to her feet. The family gasped as they found out who was chasing her. The five darted to the coach. As soon as they were all in, Roland said, "Coachman! Get us to the castle as fast as possible!" The coach snapped the reigns and the horsed galloped as fast as they could back to the castle. Shuriki stopped and glared at the coach.

"You will pay for what you did, little princess!" Shuriki said.

"But first, I need to get a new wand," she said. When they were at the castle, the first thing they did was summon Constable Myles.

"Double, no TRIPLE security around the castle! And make sure 99% of the guards are watching Sofia!" Roland said.

"Why no please, your majesty? You usually always say please," Constable Myles asked.

"It's important!" Roland said.

"Very well then, your majesty!" Myles said. He then walked off. Roland sighed.

"Dad," Sofia said. Roland turned his attention to Sofia.

"Yes, Sofia?"

"What happens if she manages to get into the castle?" Sofia asked. Roland shifted uncomfortably in his throne.

"Then you'll have to leave the castle," Roland said. Sofia looked up at Roland.

"But, what about guys?" Sofia asked.

"She'll only be after you, Sof," James said.

"But, I don't want you guys to get in trouble with her!" Sofia said.

"Sofia-"

"Wouldn't it be better for all of us to stick together?" Sofia asked.

"She's right," Amber said.

"I guess she is," Roland said. Sofia smiled at Roland.

"Alright, then! If Shuriki managed to get into the castle, we'll all leave the castle!" Roland announced.

Shuriki stepped into the Charmacy and looked at all the wands. She grabbed a light blue wand. She cast a spell on herself, connecting her power with the wand itself, just as she had with her old wand that was snapped by Elena.

"Hey! You!" The store clerk said to her angrily as he quickly proceeded to her, "You only get to use the wand if you pay for it!"

"You have no choice, clerk!" Shuriki said, now stronger with the wand.

" _Vadisima!_ " Shuriki said as she pointed the wand at the clerk. Green magic blasted out of the wand and the store clerk disappeared.

"Time to set my sights upon that little princess!" Shuriki said as she left the shop.

Sofia slept peacefully in her room. Suddenly, she was awoken by thunder cracking. She jumped up in her bed. She got out and peered out the window. She climbed back in bed and attempted to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She got out of bed once more and left her room. She turned the a corner and saw Shuriki, who had a guard tied up.

"Where is Princess Sofia's room?!" She interrogated.

"I'll never tell you, you evil witch!" the guard snapped back. Shuriki chuckled evilly.

"Listen, I will find her eventually. So, do you want to tell me, or am I going to have to use one of my favorite spells on you?" Shuriki said. The guard looked beyond her and saw Sofia peeking her head out from behind a wall. Shuriki caught his eye and turned around.

"There you are, little princess!" Shuriki said as she released the guard proceeded toward Sofia.


	2. Avalor

Shuriki shot a blast of magic at Sofia, who pulled her head back behind the wall. She started to run to her parents' room.

"You're only making this harder for yourself, princess!" Shuriki said as she ran after her. Sofia turned the corner and threw open her parents' room door. She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Sofia? What are you doing up? And why did you lock our-?"

"Open the door, little princess!" Shuriki said, interrupting Roland.

"Oh. Well… we should probably wake up Amber and James and get out of Enchancia," Roland said. There was a loud bang against the door. Sofia gasped worriedly. Roland and Miranda clambered out of bed and got dressed. Afterwards, the three escaped through a secret door behind their bookshelf. Just as the secret door closed, the door was blasted down by Shuriki. The family started running through the passage. They came out in the throne room. They then rushed to Amber's room.  
"Amber! Wake up!" Sofia said. Amber drowsily woke up.

"I'm up. I'm up," She said wearily.

"There you are, princess!" Shuriki said. Roland unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Shuriki.

"I wouldn't do that if you cared for your son!" Shuriki said as she magically pulled James, who was tied up, to her.

"Let me go!" James said. The four gasped at the shock of James' capture.

"Let him go, Shuriki!" Roland said.

"No. I would be willing to… trade, though," Shuriki said as she shot an evil eye at Sofia, who backed up against Amber's bed.

"Give me Princess Sofia and your son will be set free!" She said. Roland glanced at Sofia and then back at Shuriki. Roland sheathed his sword and then sighed.

"Can you give me a minute?" Roland said. Shuriki nodded. Roland and Miranda leaned down to Sofia.

"I don't think we can get out of this," Roland whispered.

"I have an idea!" Sofia said.

"What is it?!" Roland whispered excitedly.

"You trade me for James, and-"

"WHAT?!" Roland whispered, shocked.

"You didn't let me finish!" Sofia whispered.

"You four then go back to Avalor with Mr. Cedric and ask Princess Elena for help!" Sofia finished. Roland bit his lower lip.

"I'm not sure about that plan, Sofia," Roland said.

"It's the only way to save James," Sofia said.

"Okay," Roland said, "Do you agree with that plan, Miranda?" Miranda looked at Sofia, who was looking at her. She looked so sweet and innocent. She sighed.

"Alright…" Miranda said. They turned around and looked back at Shuriki.

"So, do we have a deal?" Shuriki asked.

"Yes," Roland said.

"DAD!" James said as Shuriki let him down. Sofia walked over to Shuriki. She smiled wickedly at the little princess. She then waved her wand in a circle and they disappeared.

"Why would you give her up like that, dad?!" James asked.

"Because we have a plan!" Roland said. Miranda looked at the ground, depressed.

"She'll be fine Miranda. But for now, we need to go get Cedric and go back to Avalor!" Roland said.

Shuriki and Sofia appeared in a small room, which appeared to be a dungeon of sorts.

"Where are we?" Sofia asked.

"At my old mansion in the Northern Islands!" Shuriki responded. She pushed Sofia into the cell they were at and locked the door.

"What do you even want with me?" Sofia asked.

"Revenge," Shuriki answered.

"I know… but in what way?" Sofia asked.

"Staying with me as a prisoner for the rest of your time!" Shuriki said. Sofia leaned against the wall and the sat down. Shuriki gave her the smirk face and then walked away.

"I just hope they hurry!" Sofia said.

Roland, Miranda, James, and Amber arrived at Cedric's workshop. Cedric turned around.

"Your majesties! What are you all doing in my-" Cedric stopped.

"Where is Princess Sofia?" Cedric asked, as he had noticed she was not there.

"We traded her freedom for James'." Roland said.

"Merlin's mushrooms! That does not sound like you, your majesty! Why in Merlin's name would you ever do that?!" Cedric asked, shocked.

"Because we have a plan. We need to get to Avalor, ASAP!" Roland said. The five people left the room. They left the castle and took a ship to Avalor.

Sofia was sitting on her wooden bed in her cell.

"This is our time," she sang to herself. She had already scoured the entire cell for any way to escape, and there was no way. She sighed. She heard the door open and knew immediately that it was Shuriki.

"Why would he ever give me up?! I'm his youngest daughter and he gave me up!" Sofia sobbed, or so it seemed like that to Shuriki.

"I guess your father doesn't care for you as much as you thought!" Shuriki said. Sofia noticed a plate with food in her hand. She pushed it beneath the bars. Shuriki then took her leave. Sofia waited until Shuriki had completely left the dungeon before she stopped. She got up. She sat down and investigated the plate. There was an apple, a slice of bread, and a cup of milk on it. She just looked at it, debating whether she should eat it. Specifically the apple, for the words of Snow White echoed in her head

" _The apple was poisoned!_ " Sofia sighed and picked up the slice of bread and ate it. After eating the slice of bread, she drank the milk. She placed the cup back on the plate. She sighed and started staring at the apple again.

"Should I?" She asked herself. She eventually settled on the decision to leave it be. She climbed back onto he bed and continued singing.

"So we will march to the palace once more, to bring back the freedom of all Avalor!" Sofia sang to herself.

Roland, Miranda, James, Amber, and Cedric arrived in Avalor. They trekked up to the palace to meet Elena.

"Hello guards. I am-"

"-King Roland of Enchancia. We know. What do you need?" one of the guards asked.

"We need to speak with Princess Elena!" Roland said.

"Alright!" the guards said. The five walked into the throne room where Elena sat, addressing her kingdom with her Grand Council.

"Princess Elena!" Roland said. Elena looked away from a paper she was reading.

"King Roland!" Elena said as she stood up. She walked over to them.

"Who is this person with the purple robe you brought in?" She asked.

"This is Cedric, our royal sorcerer," Roland said.

"Greeting, Cedric!" Elena said.

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Cedric said as he bowed.

"What'd you guys need?" Elena asked.

"Shuriki's alive…" Miranda said. The smile faded from Elena's face.

"What happened?" she asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Sofia gave up her freedom to save James' freedom. She told us to come get you!" Roland said. Elena glanced back at the members of the Grand Council.

"Allow me to speak with my Grand Council," Elena said. She turned around and walked back to her council. They could hear some chat going on in the group of people. Elena turned and came back to Roland, Miranda, James, Amber, and Cedric.

"My council says they'll help you stop Shuriki and save Sofia," Elena said to them.

"Thank you, Elena!" Miranda said.

"So," Elena said, "what's the plan?"

"We don't have one…" Roland said.

"Wha-?! Sofia didn't give you a plan?!" Elena said.

"All she said was to come get you with our royal sorcerer!"

"Ugh!" Roland and Elena said in unison.


	3. Escape and Gameplan

"So we will march to the palace once more, to bring back the freedom of-"

"I hate when people sing!" Shuriki said, interrupting Sofia. Sofia turned her head to Shuriki.

"That's probably because you're evil!" Sofia said.

"That's not why I came here though!" Shuriki said as she unlocked Sofia's cell door. Sofia got up and walked out the door. Shuriki closed the cell door.

"Come on! Follow me, princess!" Shuriki said. Sofia followed closely behind Shuriki. Suddenly, Sofia came up with an idea. She held up her amulet.

"I wish to be really small!" Sofia whispered as quietly as possible. She shrank down to the size of an ant. Sofia ran beyond Shuriki and found a small hole on a wall. She ran into it, hoping that it would lead to freedom, but instead she came upon a spider. The spider proceeded toward her.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Sofia said. The spider stopped moving.

"I need to your help! That witch out there is holding me prisoner because I gave up my freedom for my brother! So will you help me? Please?" Sofia asked.

"If only you could underssssssstand me! I'd ssssssssay yesssssssss!" the spider hissed.

"I can understand you because of my amulet!" Sofia said.

"You can?!" the spider asked.

"Yeah! She held up her amulet. With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse!" Sofia said.

"What'sssssssss your name?" the spider asked.

"Princess Sofia!" Sofia answered.

"Well then, princcccccccessssssssss! I'll help you out of the mansion! Climb aboard!" the spider said. Sofia climbed onto the spider.

"What's your name?" Sofia asked as the spider crawled out of the hole.

"Sssssssssssteven!" the spider answered. Steven started climbing up a wall to a window. When they reached the top, they found out that the window was closed.

"Oh! What do we do? Shuriki's going to notice that I'm gone at any-"

"WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE PRINCESS?!" Shuriki shouted across her mansion.

"-moment…" Sofia finished.

"Open the window, Ssssssssssssofia!" Steven said.

"I'll try!" Sofia said. She walked to the window and started pushing with all her might. It wasn't much, but she managed to crack the window just barely open enough for Steven to fit through.

"Come on, Steven!" Sofia said. Steven came to Sofia.

"Good job, princccccccessssssssss!" Steven said. Sofia climbed back onto Steven and he crawled out the window. He crawled down the exterior of the wall down to the dirt ground. Sofia got off.

"What do I do now? I don't know which way is the way to Avalor!" Sofia said.

"Did ye just say Avalor?" a voice said. Sofia soon saw a small bird fly down to them.

"Yeah! Avalor! Do you know where it is?" Sofia asked.

"First off, the name's Garlin! Second, yes indeed I know where Avalor is!" Garlin replied.

"Can you give me a ride to the palace of Avalor? Please?" Sofia asked.

"Of course I will! What's yer name?" Garlin asked.

"Princess Sofia!" Sofia said.

"A princess, eh?" Garlin said. Sofia nodded and then climbed onto Garlin.

"Thanks, Steven!" Sofia said.

"No problem, princcccccccesssssssss!" Steven said as he climbed back up the wall. Garlin flew away from the Shuriki's mansion and toward Avalor. After a few hours of flying, Sofia finally saw the palace within sight.

"Can you please fly around the palace?" Sofia asked.

"'Course I can, princess!" Garlin said. He started flying around the palace. Sofia looked for her family in the palace. She let out a gasp of joy.

"Fly into the throne room! I see my family!" Sofia said. Garlin flew into toward the throne room of the palace.

"That won't work, Cedric!" Roland said angrily.

"Oh come on, your majesty! She might giver her to us if we sent Buttercup Scouts to ask her!" Cedric said. Everyone just looked at him.

"You're right! That won't work," Cedric admitted.

Garlin flew into the palace. Sofia slid off of him.

"Thanks, Garlin!" Sofia said.

"Any time, yer majesty!" Garlin said before he flew off.

"I wish to be big again!" Sofia said. She became her normal size once more

"Did you lie to me?" Elena asked. Roland looked up at her, confused.

"Why would we ever lie to you?" Roland asked.

"Because she's behind you," Elena said. The five visitors turned around and were shocked to see Sofia.

"Hi!" Sofia said simply. Miranda ran up and hugged her.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Miranda said. She released her after a while.

"How did you escape Shuriki, Sofia?" Amber asked.

"My shrinking and talking powers!" Sofia said.

"We still need to capture Shuriki, though," Elena said.

"You're right, Elena!" Sofia said.

"But what do we do to capture her?" James asked. Sofia thought for a second. Sofia gasped.

"I have an idea! Since Shuriki is still looking for me, I can go to her mansion in the Northern Islands and 'turn myself in' while Cedric sneaks up on her and casts that spell you tried to capture Morgana with!" Sofia said.

"Poseidon's Pumpkins, that's brilliant idea, Princess Sofia!" Cedric said.

"How far is her mansion, Sofia?" Roland asked.

"Mm… about a 10 days walk from here," Sofia said.

"Not with jaquins, no!" Elena said. Elena ran out onto the balcony, hoping that Skyler would be around. Her hopes were fulfilled.

"Skyler!" Elena shouted.

"Hey, Elena! What'd you need?" Skyler said.

"Do you think that you could take us to the Northern Islands?" Elena asked.

"But… that's where Shuriki lives!" Skyler said.

"I know! We need to lock her in our dungeon!" Elena said.

"Okay, Elena! I'll go get the other jaquins!" Skyler said as he flew off.


	4. Shuriki's Capture

"We call it 'Who Am I'!" Sofia told Elena.

"Alright! How do you play?" Elena asked.

"Basically, you do an impression of someone, and the others have to guess who you're impersonating!" Sofia said.

"Okay! Let's play!" Elena said.

"You go first, Elena!" Sofia said.

"Hm… Oh! I got one! _Where is Shuriki?!_ " Elena said.

"Oh! I got it! I GOT IT!" Isabel said.

"Abuela!" Isabel said.

"Yeah! How about you, Sofia?" Elena asked.

"Oh! Okay! Um… oh! _Merlin's Mushrooms!_ " Sofia said.

"Very funny, Sofia," Cedric said sarcastically. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Do you not like this game, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, still giggling. Cedric pointed his wand at Sofia.

"Cedric!" Roland said.

"Of- of- of course, your majesty!" Cedric said.

"We're back, princess!" Skyler said. Everyone got up and walked to the balcony. Sofia, Elena, Cedric, Roland, Miranda, James, and Amber all climbed onto a jaquin.

"Let's go finish this!" Roland said. The jaquins flew off toward the Northern Islands.

"That's it!" Sofia said, recognizing the mansion immediately.

"Drop her off as far away from Shuriki as possible, and we'll sneak around the back!" Elena said. Sofia nodded. Her jaquin flew to the ground and Sofia slid off. She approached the mansion.

"I wish to be small!" Sofia said. She shrunk to the size of a wee-sprite. She gasped.

"Steven!" Sofia said as she ran toward him.

"Why are you back here, Ssssssssssssofia?" Steven asked.

"My family and I with a princess named Elena came back to capture Shiriki and lock her in Elena's palace dungeon!" Sofia said.

"Do you think you could let me back in?" Sofia asked Steven.

"Of coursssssssssse, princcccccccessssssss!" Steven said.

"Thank you!" Sofia said as she climbed onto Steven. Steven climbed up the exterior wall and down the interior wall. Sofia walked behind a wall.

"I want to be big again!" Sofia said. She enacted the plan and walked out into the open, pretending to hide.

"There you are!" Shuriki said as she quickly walked toward Sofia. Shuriki backed Sofia against a wall. Shuriki grabbed Sofia's wrist and started pulling her down to her dungeon.

"I am never bringing you out of your cell again!" Shuriki said. She unlocked a cell door and threw Sofia in. She slammed the cell door and locked it. Just as she turned around, she saw a beam of magic approach her. By the time she saw it, it was too late. Magic rope wrapped itself around Shuriki and she fell to the ground. Sofia stood up and walked to the bars of the cell.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Sofia said mockingly. Roland pulled the key out of Shuriki's pocket and unlocked the cell.

"It's time to take you to my dungeon Shuriki!" Elena said as she approached Shuriki. After Elena picked Shuriki up, they all went outside.

"Thanks for helping us, Elena!" Sofia said.

"No problem! You're pretty good at pretending, Sofia. Speaking of, we never got to finish our game of Who Am I," Elena said. Sofia shrugged.

"There'll be another time, Elena!" Sofia said. They all got onto jaquins and flew to their respective kingdoms. That night in Enchancia, the royal family sat down on the floor of the throne room.

"Okay! _Boom goes the canon!_ " Sofia said. Their laughter echoed across the castle.

"Oh boy…" Roland said.

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"I forgot our ship at Avalor."


End file.
